


Sacrifice

by mad2Bhere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad2Bhere/pseuds/mad2Bhere
Summary: Garrett knew on some level that he and Orsino are pathetic: An ownerless slave and the fisherman following him around. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke . Garrett is sitting here on these holy steps, still in his old everyday garb, but now singed by random fire spells and cut open by brambles and branches, while his prickly summoner prays to the divine beast in his robes that are neither warm nor practical and only serve to hide his identity.He can share their names, but he cannot truly explain the why. Even his own motivation, something he should know more about than anyone else, is oddly intangible. It was, after all, an idea he just woke up with one morning, he saw an opportunity and took it. An opportunity for what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who are as wary as me when it comes to crossovers, a little explanation:
> 
> 1: From Dragon Age I took the characters.  
> 2: From Final Fantasy X I took the places, summoners and Sin.  
> 3: Everything else is my own twisted imagination, namely the racism and sexual slavery.
> 
> As a result this will neither read like Final Fantasy nor Dragon Age. It will be much darker, for once.  
> It will be a painful journey of self-discovery for Garrett, and just a painful one for Orsino.

Garrett Hawke is a fisherman.

That is all he ever was and all he ever will be.

His father was a fisherman as well. And one day, after Garrett has found a suitable wife and has some children of his own, his sons will also become fishermen.

There was a certain point in his life where he thought he might want something _more_ for himself than this meaningless, pointless existence, but the opportunity for change quietly passed him by.

Every once in a while he still feels as if he was destined for something more, as if there was something waiting for him out there – but he never acts on these impulses.

He has his own boat, and his own little hut in the village. He is not unhappy with his lot.

He is not particularly _happy_ either, but then again very few people are. That's just how life works.

He goes out to sea every morning before sunrise and returns well after dusk. Due to this routine he only rarely meets the other villagers; they are nice enough, but they are acquaintances to him, not true friends. He lives from day to day, and as a result life kind of... passes him by. Days pass like that, weeks, months, years – he grows older, but not wiser, and nothing ever changes.

Garrett visits the temple once a week, as one does in his village – but one day the priests refuse to let anyone in. When questioned, they all offer different reasons for that (the servants are cleaning and should not be disturbed, the storm damaged the temple and entering is not safe, shut up and move along); they seem nervous.

But someone starts an unnerving rumor, and it spreads like wildfire.

Someone claims that the priests found the door to the temple's inner sanctum locked from the inside that morning. That has been known to happen every once in a while – whenever a summoner on a pilgrimage has found their way to their remote backwater village. Even though summoners are supposed to visit every temple in the known world, most of them tend to skip Garrett's little isle; as far as he knows, not a single one has come here since he was born. He only knows about them because of his father's tales.

Summoners. The chosen warriors with the power to call forth divine beasts, the only ones who stand a chance at defeating the monster called Sin that threatens the world. Anyone can become a summoner if their faith is strong enough and the beasts heed their prayers, but it is not a highly sought-after job.

Because everyone who chooses to become one dies in the line of duty. Without fail.

Most die along their pilgrimage, killed by some random beast. In a thousand years no more than ten summoners have ever completed their journey – and then gave their lives as they battled the ultimate fiend. They must give their lives to perform the final summoning and kill Sin – which will revive a few months or maybe years later, starting the cycle again.

And nothing ever changes.

All a summoner can do is buy a short reprieve for the world.

Which still makes theirs a noble sacrifice; Sin is a terrifying creature that kills thousands of people every year, so if it isn't around for even a short while the people are grateful. Still, Garrett has never seen the monster, just like he has never seen a summoner. Their village is much too small to attract Sin' wrath, so fear for his life is a constant but rather distant feeling.

Either way summoners are revered, and their arrival is usually celebrated with a feast. Statues are erected in their honor, and most people kneel and start praying when they see one.

Come to think of it, there _was_ an unfamiliar figure in their village that morning: A lean figure dressed in ragged brown robes, their cowl hiding their whole face. Garrett caught but a glimpse of them shortly before sunrise as they snuck along the coast like a thief.

Perhaps he _did_ see a thief. _Thief_ sounds a lot more likely than _summoner_ , which is basically short for _dumb fool who is going to get themselves killed on a pointless quest._

The temple remains closed until nightfall; Garrett knows because he doesn't go out to sea that day, instead opting to watch the priests milling about.

The temple remains closed for the next day, as well.

On the third day, a robed figure steps out.

They walk somewhat unsteadily, and shield their eyes from the sunlight by pulling their hood deep into their face. The priests hover around them uncertainly, not quite sure how to treat them: If they are a thief, they must be apprehended of course, but if they are a summoner...

Well. If they are a summoner and just gained the acceptance of the temple's divine beast, a demonstration is in order.

The person keeps walking until they have reached the village square. There they stop and spread their arms wide.

Garrett is glad he stayed for this – this is probably the most exciting thing that will ever happen to him. And he is not the only one: The whole village has come to watch this display.

The robed figure whispers a short prayer (and Garrett is surprised to hear a somewhat raspy male voice coming from beneath that cowl; he would have guessed female judging by the person's slight frame). The air grows colder around them, and the sky turns dark. A high-pitched animal screech breaks the silence –

And there it is. The divine beast materializes out of thin air and flies towards its summoner on wings of light. It appears to be some kind of vaguely humanoid bird – when it lands it towers above its creator for a moment, before lowering its head to be petted.

Valefor. The divine beast of wind.

The weakest one of them all.

The priests drop to their knees in front of the summoner just like they have been taught, and the villagers follow suit with a slight delay. Garrett kneels as well, and watches the unknown man softly caress his beast. Everyone starts echoing the summoner's prayer in a solemn yet slightly eerie cacophony, long after the robed man has banished his creature.

This is the man who will give his life to buy them all a few precious days of peace. This is the man who came to them, the first summoner in decades who even visited their island. The only one in a long while who bothered.

The priests never stand back up, but their hissed orders cause others to run along and start lighting the torches scattered across the square. They must have a feast, must send this man off the way he deserves – must draw an accurate sketch of him so his features can be immortalized in stone after his death.

"Please, great summoner, tell us your name", the high priest begs, "so that we might pray for the success of your pilgrimage."

The man turns towards the priest – and towards Garret, who just so happens to be kneeling in the same direction. Ever so slowly he raises his hands to his cowl; and Garrett holds his breath as the summoner reveals his face.

The first thing he sees is a shock of grey hair. The second is a pair of ridiculously long, pointed ears.

The whole crowd gasps as one.

"A knife-ear."

It is Garrett who whispers that word, but it is quickly taken up by the others, as well as other insults.

An elf.

A slave.

Elves are property, not people, but this one has no collar around his neck. They say a knife-ear without an owner is like a rabid dog: A pitiful creature that should be put out of its misery. They say elves need a strong hand to control them, to remind them of their place. The villagers don't see that many of them out here – one must be fairly wealthy to afford an elf, and nobody on this island has that amount of money to spend it on a creature whose sole purpose is to spread his legs.

Because that is what elves are best at.

Or so Garrett's been told.

Even though the elf in front of them wears no collar now, it is obvious that he used to be a slave: The skin around his neck is chafed raw, a visible reminder of his status. Garrett wonders what his former master used him for, but the only thing that comes to mind is the image of this elf on his hands and knees, moaning and squealing as a faceless man fucks him from behind.

And they all knelt in front of this... this _thing_.

The whole village seems to realize that at the same time. They all jump up as one, and give voice to their outrage.

Elves are not allowed to travel on their own. Elves are not allowed inside the temple. They are certainly not allowed to become summoners. This man's very existence violates so many of their sacred rules that it's hard to figure out which transgression they should be most offended by.

"My name is Orsino", the elf begins, but the rest of his speech is drowned out by the answering roar of the crowd. Whoever throws the first stone has impeccable aim: It hits the elf's forehead and very nearly knocks him off his feet, causing him to stumble. He tries to address the crowd again once he has righted himself despite the blood trickling down his brow, but before long more stones are flying his way.

Garrett watches the scene unfolding in front of him without participating in any way. He just stands there, as if some otherworldly force is holding him back.

That day, for the first time in a thousand years, a summoner is forced to run from a vengeful village intent on killing him for what he is.

 

\-------------------------

 

The small boats Garrett and the other fishermen use are far too small to survive a trip to the next island – for that, bigger ships are needed. A ferry travels to and fro once a week, carrying goods and the occasional passenger across the ocean, but it is not due to come for a few days.

That means that somewhere on their island a summoner is hiding.

There are many places where the elf could have found shelter: An untold number of caves line the coast, and he could be hiding in any one of them.

But the island is small, and it is only a matter of time until someone finds him. Nearly every man of the village spends the next few days scrambling through the jungle in pursuit, most of them with makeshift collars in their hands. A few of them spot the summoner, but he is quick to run off when they try to trap him. That doesn't discourage his pursuers: It is the chance of a lifetime, after all. Garrett is drawn into their conversation, and must promise them they can all have a go with the elf if he manages to catch him first.

He has heard the stories, just like everyone else. In the big cities elves are sold every day to nobles and rich merchants, who may keep them for their own exclusive use or rent them out to other, less monetarily blessed people. It is said that many who have fucked an elf swear off humans entirely – they are supposed to be that good. Well, they are pretty with their big eyes and slender frames, their soft hair and skin – and they are ridiculously tight, if they haven't been used too heavily. Even a smaller than average human cock will make them cry out as if they are being skewered. Even an old one like Orsino would be worth a fortune. They were too shocked when he revealed his identity to try and keep him from running, and they are eager to rectify that mistake.

Garrett isn't sure what to think about that. He knows that elves aren't _people_ – their culture, if it can be called that, was primitive before they were forced into slavery. They worshipped giant trees or something like that, didn't built houses, lived in forests and ate nothing but fruit and berries.

And yet. If one of them can earn the favor of a divine beast, he may have judged their race too harshly.

Garrett tries to put it all out of his mind, but finds his thought drifting back to the elf with alarming frequency.

All summoners die, but this one's life could end in a matter of days. The next village with a temple won't treat him any differently – if the monsters don't brutalize the slight old man, the people definitely will. He will never complete his pilgrimage, not on his own.

Usually every summoner has at least one guardian, a fighter sworn to protect and assist them during their journey, but Orsino was all alone. Of course he was – what kind of man would put his life on the line for an elf?

A madman, that's who. No one will put their trust in him.

No one.

... There it is again, that feeling that comes over him every once in a while. His father used to call it his desire for adventure, whereas his mother thought of it as his urge to do something stupid. Neither description fits.

There were a few chances for Garrett to prove his worth, to go out and leave his mark on the world, but none has ever been quite as straightforward as this one. The opportunity to help bring down Sin.

His skills with a blade are decent, and he has enough gold saved up to buy two tickets for the ferry as well as a few supplies. After they reach the mainland they will have to play it by ear.

If all his other chances were fate giving him a nudge into the right direction, then this is the Maker himself coming down and threatening to cut off his balls if he doesn't get a move on. It's that obvious.

This is his sole motivation. He is not doing it out of compassion or some misguided sense of heroism. When it comes down to it, the only thing he wants is not to die without leaving his mark on the world. He wants there to be _meaning_ to his life _,_ for someone to remember him long after he's dead. He wants to _matter_.

There is something else, too, something he can't quite name. It feels like trying to remember a childhood friend that was very dear to him even though he hasn't seen him in years. He just can't quite grasp it.

Anyway, he heads out to search for his summoner.

He spends one afternoon climbing across the jagged rocks lining the coastline, trying to find the caves where he and his siblings used to play as children. He remembers Bethany as a little girl, her knees always scraped open and her dress always dirty. He remembers Carver as an annoying brat, his nose always running and his hand always clinging to Garrett's shirt. He knows every part of this island, knows it better than the back of his hand, and revisiting all their old hideouts makes him feel wistful rather than sad even though his family is long gone.

He catches movement more than once. He is no skilled hunter or tracker, but he knows enough about the island to lead his prey to a place it can't escape from.

Eventually he traps the summoner bleeding and shivering in a small cave.

"Have you come to end what you started in the square?"

The elf sways on unsteady legs, but he clearly intends to go down fighting. Garrett can't exactly blame him for thinking he wishes him harm after what was done to him. Still he holds up his palms in a pacifying manner, hoping the elf will listen to him rather than try to attack.

From up close it's obvious that the man has been living rough for a while. His hollow cheeks speak of severe malnourishment, his hair is streaked with dried blood and dirt, and his filthy robes look as if he stole them from a dead man. Either he didn't bother to clean the wound on his forehead or he simply couldn't; as it is the copper-colored stains on his otherwise pale skin make him look wild, savage.

And still there is something about him. His voice and hair clearly belong to an older man, but from up close Garrett can see that his skin is without wrinkles, without blemishes. Hawke has been told that an elf's skin is soft as silk, and looking at this man's light, creamy complexion he can certainly believe it. He gets why the Divine called for an Exalted March with the sole purpose to force this race into submission all those centuries ago.

And yet this one hasn't been completely broken. Garrett instinctively knows that it would be wise to keep his distance from this creature – there is a dangerous gleam in those wide green eyes.

Garrett feels sorry for him, the way one feels sorry for a wounded animal lying by the roadside. This is what happens when a domesticated creature is thrown back into the wilds.

It is perhaps not the most important question or even a remotely relevant one, but Garrett just can't help himself.

"Where is your owner?"

"Dead", is the immediate answer, and it sounds like a challenge. A threat.

_Ask me how he died, and maybe you'll find out._

"Then it was your own decision to become a summoner?"

"Yes."

"And you truly intend to fight Sin?"

"What's it to you?"

Hawke was hoping for a somewhat more informative conversation, but the elf is still eyeing him warily. His right hand twitches, and only then does Garrett notice the staff resting next to him against the cave's wall. A mage.

"In that case you need a guardian."

The elf clearly needs a lot of things – a proper meal and a bath chiefly among them, but that would also be a guardian's job. Protection can take many forms after all, and if he has to feed and clothe his summoner, then so be it.

"I don't need a guardian. I will do this on my own."

It's a ridiculous thought. It's just not possible. Any human who spots him will have the same idea as Garrett's village: They will either kill him or claim him for themselves. He might last a while as long as he avoids all major settlements, but that won't be an option if he seriously wants to complete his pilgrimage.

"Alright", Garrett says solemnly. "I get it. You can handle yourself. But perhaps you still _want_ a guardian? I'm offering, by the way."

Stunned silence is all this earns him. Clearly the elf wasn't expecting such a proposition; if anything it makes Orsino grow even more wary of him.

"There is nothing I could give you in return", he says slowly. "I have no money, and I refuse to be your pet."

No, Garrett couldn't see that happening, either.

"Fighting Sin is a worthy endeavor, and I have as much reason as anyone to want to see it dead. So, what do you say?"

 Orsino looks at him oddly, and Garrett notices he has seen that very same look on another creature before. When he was very young he tamed a wild dog once: A scrawny, half-starved thing that repaid his meager offering of food with many years of loyalty. That first night Garrett knelt a few feet away from it and held out a scrap of meat. The dog hesitated; to get the morsel it would have to get close enough to be caught, kicked, beaten, or killed. Its fight-or-flight instinct didn't help with such a situation: It could either trust and die at the hands of another, or not trust and starve on its own. There was no choice at all.

On a person – or at least, as close to an actual person as an elf could possibly be – that look is positively unnerving. Those green eyes flit about nervously, as if eagerly searching for a third option that doesn't present itself.

Garrett allows himself a small smile.

He's got him now.

 

\--------------------

 

They must wait one more day until the ferry shows up, which gives Garrett just enough time to prepare for the journey. He buys food, sturdy travelling gear and of course  a new sword, since his old one might be a precious memento of his father's, but not exactly suitable for fighting huge, deadly, immortal monsters.

But most of his time is spent making sure his summoner is ready for the journey. Garrett invites him to come down to his shack – not his actual house in the village where others might see them, but a small hut his father built close to the sea where they could store their boat – but the elf refuses. He does not, however, refuse the dried fish Garrett leaves at the entrance of his cave, even though he waits until Hawke has disappeared from sight again before hesitantly dragging it inside. Garrett knows because he returns later with fresh water and clean bandages, just to find partly buried fish bones on the ground. Naturally Orsino rejects his offer to take care of his wounds – but he does take the bandages.

Garrett doesn't sleep that night. He keeps tossing and turning, wondering whether his elf will be able to stay safe one more night. In the end he doesn't dare to leave it up to chance. He goes out and heads to the cave to check on Orsino, but the summoner is no longer there. That is worrying, but doesn't necessarily mean that anything bad has happened: He could have just left to find a different hideout.

Or it could mean he has been captured.

He sneaks back to his village and peers into every window like a criminal, checking whether everyone is accounted for and properly asleep, rather than restraining a certain runaway elf. He finds nothing unusual, so he supposes Orsino must still be out there, safely hidden.

He returns to bed, but sleep continues to elude him.

The ferry arrives early the next morning, and it becomes apparent that Garrett has underestimated other people's stubbornness.

Nearly the whole village has gathered at the beach, their focus solely on the ship. They also know that the ferry is the elf's only means of escape, and they are determined to keep him from reaching it. Garrett can see no way to smuggle Orsino onto the ship without everyone finding out about it.

Waiting until next week might be an option, but having Orsino hide on the island for another week seems no less risky than trying to sneak him onto the ship right now.

(This should be Garrett's first clue: He already feels like he is in over his head on his second day as a guardian. It is his final chance to back out, and he lets it pass without even realizing it.)

"The captain owes me a favor. I could probably convince her to let you on board, as long as none of the villagers spot us."

"How long will the ferry stay at this island?"

"Just a few hours. We will have to do something soon."

"Hmm."

"How did you manage to get on the ferry the first time, anyway? You must have used it to get here."

"It doesn't matter. Suffice to say it won't work again."

They spend nearly the whole day waiting in the bushes for an opportunity or some grand idea that never comes. In the end the ship leaves without them, and they have to hope that a chance will present itself next week.

The village continues searching for Orsino, and after two more days and a dozen close calls the elf relents: He agrees to hide in Garrett's boat shack for the next few days.

He has conditions, though. Garrett must stay close at all times, can't return to the village for even an hour. Orsino probably fears Garrett is just trying to lure him into a false sense of security, just to suddenly trap him somewhere so he and his fellow villagers can have their way with him.

The elf remains surprisingly skittish. Every loud noise causes him to jump. He can't stand being alone with Garrett in a building with a door that can be closed, and even when he is on his own Garrett can hear him pacing like a caged animal.

They don't talk much.

It takes three weeks until they get their chance.

The ferry comes early that day for some reason, way before sunrise. No one else has gathered at the beach yet. Garrett wastes no time, grabs his elf, hides his head beneath his cowl, and throws two gold pieces the captain's way even before the anchor is lowered.

"Good morning, Hawke! Long time no see! Passage for two? Who is your mysterious friend?"

Quickly Garrett throws two more gold pieces upwards, and the captain catches them effortlessly.

"I don't know what you mean, Isabella! I travel on my own. Got a really worrying letter, have to leave immediately without saying goodbye to anyone. Why would I take anyone with me for that?"

His friend gives him a wink.

"Sure, don't know what I was thinking. Come aboard, and I'll find you a cabin where you can stow away your... _luggage._ "

 

\------------------

 

"Now spill. What's going on?"

As soon as he leaves the cabin he is sharing with Orsino to get some air, Isabella is right there in front of his face. He knows she is trustworthy and that he owes her an explanation, but he doesn't want to risk being overheard. Isabella leads him to her own cabin.

"His name is Orsino", he says after closing the door behind him. "He's an elf."

Isabella whistles. "Wow, congratulations. Never thought you would get your hands on one before I did! I get that you want to hide him to avoid sharing. So I guess you're off to Luca to sell him? Or do you want to keep him for yourself?"

"It's not like that." Garrett runs his hand over his face, trying to think of a way to phrase this delicately. There isn't one, not really. "He is also a summoner."

After that he explains the whole story, or at least the story as he knows it. All he knows about Orsino is that he is a former slave who is determined to fight Sin for a reason he doesn't wish to share, and that Garrett has decided to join him as his guardian on a whim. He notices he is a bit vague on the _why_ and _how_ ; he really should learn more about his travelling companion.

For a while Isabella says nothing. Then:

"And you really thought this through?"

(That should have been his second clue: The fact that instead of teasing or joking, his friend responds with genuine concern. Isabella, the voice of reason in his life?)

It takes nearly two hours of arguing and discussion until he can return to his summoner – clearly too late, judging by the accusing hiss that greets him.

"You said you would be back in a few minutes. Where were you?"

They agreed earlier that Orsino should stay in their cabin and not remove his hood, just in case. The elf has been pacing again, and seemingly only stopped to glare at Garrett. Or at least, Hawke assumes that's what he's doing; it's difficult to tell when he can't see his face.

Orsino has rarely taken off his hood in the past weeks, even though Garrett was the only one around. It might be Garrett's own fault: Every time he catches a glimpse of those unnaturally long, pointed ears and those oddly expressive eyes he just... freezes. The elf is nice to look at in an exotic way, softer and more graceful than any man he has ever seen. Pretty rather than handsome.

"The captain asked me about you. I explained our situation to her."

"And did you reveal what I am?"

"I told her you're an elf and a summoner."

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Orsino jumps to his feet and grabs his staff, as if an enemy suddenly appeared in front of him. He starts pacing again, rapidly this time, full of restless energy. Garrett has the sudden urge to grab his wrist and force him to sit back down – so he does just that.

His fingers glide ever-so-briefly across the elf's skin, and Garrett learns that everything he has been told is true. The feeling is difficult to describe: It's like dipping his finger into a jar of honey, but without the stickiness. The elf's skin is soft, impossibly so, and Garrett is assaulted by the sudden fantasy of having this beneath him, all around him, touching to his heart's content.

The effect is immediate.

Orsino tears his hand away and stumbles backwards, falling over his own feet in the process. The sight would be almost comical if his hood hadn't slipped off, revealing a look of such abject _hatred_ that Garrett flinches.

"Touch me again and you will lose that arm", he snarls. He is back on his feet and retreats to the far corner where he can pace in peace, his eyes never leaving Garrett.

He gets the odd feeling that he is no longer welcome. He considers leaving Orsino until they reach their destination – but considering that his long absence was the cause for this argument, that might not be such a good idea. This really isn't what he imagined a pilgrimage to be like.

"Listen", Garrett begins, somewhat testily. "I get that you don't trust me, and I'm trying to respect your boundaries. But it would really help if you told me in advance what they are. The only thing I know about you is your name. Why are you even doing this? And do you have a plan for what we are going to do at the next temple, or are we just going to walk in and hope for the best?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll need some way to get in and out without anyone seeing us, or the villagers are just going to turn on you like they did back on my island. There is no reason why we should expect a warmer welcome once we've crossed the ocean."

Orsino stops moving abruptly.

"You are not wrong. It would be best if we weren't spotted when we enter the temple, but it won't be that difficult to sneak past the priests or break a window at night. They seem to rely solely on the Maker's wrath to discourage any potential intruders."

The elf has a point there. Before Garrett decided to come along for this crazy ride, the very thought of anyone, let alone himself, breaking into a temple would have been ridiculous. Not even thieves would fall so low as to steal from the Maker himself.

"But there's no need to worry about getting out. Once I obtain a divine beast's favor, I will have to demonstrate the new summoning in front of witnesses. That is the tradition, and I will abide by the rules the priests have established."

"So after we're done at the temple you're going to reveal your identity to everyone again, despite what happened in my village?"

"Exactly. There would be no point if no one knows there is an elvhen summoner travelling the lands."

"You're kidding, right?"

Orsino doesn't answer.

Garrett sighs and sits down on the cabin's sole bed. They won't need it to get to the next isle, but the trip to the mainland takes two days. For their next stop they will have to figure out sleeping arrangements.

"Just why are you doing this?"

Even human summoners are an oddity: Lunatics, fools, suicidal maniacs with something to prove and nothing to lose. Garrett doesn't get this man who is so eager to throw his life away that he is unwilling to accept his aid.

Again the elf remains silent.

 

\------------------------

 

Isabella warns them that the story of the wild elf has already travelled across the ocean, and people might be suspicious if they spot a hooded person coming to port. They might ask questions, questions Garrett wouldn't be able to answer to their satisfaction.

They stay on the ship long after they have finished docking, until all passengers have left and all luggage has been unloaded. That way they can slip away unnoticed.

Unlike Garrett's own people, the inhabitants of this island thought it would be a great idea to build their temple on top of a mountain, separated from the village by a large jungle teaming with monsters and even the occasional bandit.

There they have to fight for the first time.

In theory, a warrior and a mage should make a good team. In practice, both Garrett and Orsino aren't used to fighting alongside other people, and it shows. Orsino's magic is powerful, but he uses it aimlessly; more than once Garrett gets hit by a stray lightning bolt just because he is standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Don't look at me like that. Slave, remember? I'm neither a healer nor a pit fighter, so I never received any formal training."

Garrett himself is not accustomed to having a person behind him he is supposed to protect; he can handle his enemies just fine, but sometimes one of them gets past his defenses and too close to his summoner.

They reach the temple with a number of minor injuries and an equal number of angry glares thrown into each other's direction.

The temple is much more impressive than the one in his own village, and Garrett is... well, he is a bit jealous, to be honest.

"I'll go in alone. You wait here."

"No, I'm coming with you. I'm your guardian, remember?"

The elf opens his mouth, probably to continue refusing his aid, but chooses to hold his tongue for some reason. He looks at Garrett, oddly vulnerable, and they share a moment that feels almost intimate.

It passes too quickly.

"Fine. Then guard me."

 

\-------------------

 

Just as Orsino suspected, getting into the temple is easy if they wait for nightfall. What the elf didn't say was that any summoner who wishes to reach the inner sanctum  must first solve an odd puzzle, which is probably supposed to test a summoner's patience. It's not difficult, but tiring: Garrett spends at least an hour carrying brightly colored balls from one spot to the other, in the hope that doing so will open doors or move walls, while Orsino orders him around.

It's a mundane task, but none of them complains. This is their first official action as summoner and guardian, their first chance to prove how well they can work as a team. Garrett wouldn't exactly say that it brings them closer together, but it's something.

Eventually the door to the inner sanctum looms before them.

"This is as far as you can accompany me. Only summoners are allowed to proceed."

It is an odd thing to note, considering that they were forced to break into the temple in the first place and that the priests would most likely kill Orsino if they found him here. Still Garrett acquiesces, and thus earns himself a pleased nod.

"When will you be back? Will I have to wait here for days?"

"I don't know. It should be easier now that I have already been to one other temple, but there is no way to be sure."

That is somewhat worrying. In Garrett's village it took Orsino nearly three days to earn the divine beast's acceptance.

"In that case, take these."

He hands Orsino their last provisions. Garrett can just go back to the village when he gets hungry or thirsty, but the elf won't be able to leave the beast's chamber until he is finished. It is the smart choice, and yet Orsino looks oddly touched.

"Thank you", he says awkwardly, as if the words are foreign to him. "You should wait for me outside the temple. If anyone finds you here, there will be questions."

Garrett simply shrugs. "Then I'll just tell them the truth. My summoner is inside."

Those wide green eyes go even wider, and Garrett smiles.

 

\----------------------

 

Someone actually does come while he waits, another pair exactly like them.

Well, not exactly like them. The summoner is an older woman, human of course, her face a mask of stoic determination, her strides steady and sure. Unlike Orsino she is clearly a warrior: Her armor is practical yet intimidating, and compared to the sword on her back Garrett's own weapon looks like a fancy toothpick. She seems annoyed rather than confused to find Garrett sitting on the steps leading to the inner sanctum, a minor obstacle in her path to glorious self-sacrifice. The guardian trailing behind her is a man around Garrett's age, human of course, but while his armor and weapon are clearly of lesser worth than his summoner's, he looks nonetheless capable of wielding them effectively. The two look like they make a good team.

_So this is what it looks like._

Garrett knew on some level that he and Orsino are pathetic: An ownerless slave and the fisherman following him around. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke . Garrett is sitting here on these holy steps, still in his old everyday garb, but now singed by random fire spells and cut open by brambles and branches, while his prickly summoner prays to the divine beast in his robes that are neither warm nor practical and only serve to hide his identity. Compared to these people they are nothing, two children playing at being adults. These two come prepared, eyes always on their objective. The woman has the kind of face of that would make her look good as a statue, harsh and awe-inspiring. Commanding, almost. She has the kind of presence that compels people to say ' _see that one? If she can't defeat Sin, no one can.'_

"What is the meaning of this?", she asks in a tone that suggests she finds Garrett's very existence offensive. He answers her with a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry, my summoner is already inside. You will have to wait your turn."

She frowns and doesn't say anything for a while, as if she needs to process this information.

"That is odd. The priests did not tell us about someone being here already. They shouldn't have let us enter in that case."

Garrett can't think of a response to that, so he simply says nothing. He doesn't want to risk making something up only for this woman to catch him in a lie. He has already said enough, anyway. Another summoner is inside and must not be disturbed. They must acknowledge that.

And they do.

They do not return to the front of the temple but stay here, and Garrett feels obligated to make conversation while they wait. He learns their names (Meredith and Cullen) and even a little bit of their history. Meredith lost her sister to Sin, an experience which prompted her to become a summoner and keep other people from suffering her sister's fate. Cullen served with Meredith in the army, and when she left to follow her heart he felt it was his duty to accompany her on her pilgrimage.

Garrett's own story is a lot more vague. He can share names, but just like with Isabella he cannot truly explain the _why._ Even his own motivation, something he should know more about than anyone else, is oddly intangible. It was, after all, an idea he just woke up with one morning, he saw an opportunity and took it. An opportunity for what?

Why is everyone interested in the _why_ , anyway? It's not like it will matter when they fight the beast. Not everyone can walk through life with a strong conviction guiding their feet.

He is saved, oddly enough, by the door in his back opening all of a sudden.  There is no sound, but the fact that Meredith and Cullen rise to their feet as one gives him a clue. He turns around to face his summoner.

Orsino treads carefully, as if he is afraid of tumbling down the stairs. He does stumble on the third step, and Garrett is by his side in an instant. Still he is mindful of the no-touching rule, and just hovers around the elf uneasily as Orsino steadies himself. His eyes are glassy and there is sweat of his brow.

And he is not wearing his hood.

Two swords are drawn simultaneously,

"Blasphemer", Meredith snarls. "You dare defile this holy place by bringing your knife-ear slave here?"

Her wrath is directed solely at Garrett – because naturally the only way for her to interpret this scene is that Orsino is acting under Garrett's orders; anything else would be unthinkable.

Unfortunately Orsino can do nothing but stoke the flames of her anger. "I am no one's slave", he declares, his voice shaking and uneven, but full of malice. "I am a summoner, and I have just earned this divine beast's acceptance. We are almost in the same situation, except that I'm already one step ahead of you."

Meredith hisses angrily, and Garrett knows, with sudden clarity, that this is where their journey ends.

 

\---------------------

 

A small crowd has gathered.

Priests, mostly, but even a few villagers who happened to be at the temple when the summoners and their guardians stepped out. Garrett even spots one elf, properly leashed and chained by her owner, looking at anything but Orsino, who still holds his head high in defiance.

They are calling for that very head, for a price must be paid for this transgression, and only blood can wash this holy place clean once more. Orsino walks as if he can't hear the people shouting around him, spitting at him, as calm and serene as never before. It's an act, Garrett knows that much: Whatever happened in the inner sanctum took a toll on Orsino's body, but in front of this audience he keeps himself carefully in check, doesn't show the slightest hint of exhaustion or discomfort. Garrett stays by his side, close enough to whisper.

"Are you sure about this?"

For a long time Orsino says nothing. Only when he has reached a spot he deems suitable does he stop walking, and answers wearily.

"I have no choice. The challenge has been issued."

They couldn't run even if they wanted to: This time the crowd forms a tight circle around them; they would have to fight their way through.

Meredith takes up position a few feet away, facing Orsino.

"Let me make this clear", she calls, "this challenge does not mean I acknowledge your claim. I'm doing this to prove that your kind cannot handle this power you have so brazenly stolen. I will break your rebellious spirit and push you back into the dirt where you belong."

A fight between summoners is a rare occurrence. Summoners themselves are rare, and when they meet they sometimes engage in friendly competition to gauge each other's skill, but never with the intent to harm. To kill.

"Step back", both summoners order, and while Cullen complies readily, Garrett only does so after hesitating for a second.

Orsino silently waits for Meredith to make the first move, and with a turn of her wrist she summons... Valefor, the beast of wind. (Which is surprising: Garrett can't remember ever seeing this woman on his island, but then again he was more interested in getting on the ferry instead of watching who got off it these past few weeks.) The elf frowns; perhaps she has forged no other contract – or she might not be taking him seriously. Either way, since the same beast cannot be summoned twice in the same place Orsino has no choice: He must use his new summoning for this.

Ifrit, the beast of fire. Stronger than Valefor by default, and able to turn its summoner's anger and desperation into its own strength. Already Orsino's victory seems assured: Valefor may possess magic to inflict some serious damage, but it is no match for Ifrit's brute strength. The battle is already over before it even started.

So why does Garrett feel so uneasy?

There is this horrible sense of foreboding, a silent voice screaming at him to just take Orsino and run, and another teasingly imploring him to stay and watch the aftermath. He knows how this will end, knows it with a certainty that appears to have no grounds in reality.

He knows Orsino is going to lose.

For about a minute the elf conducts himself well. Ifrit is powerful, claws deep wounds into its opponent, but Valefor keeps getting back up. Garrett isn't sure exactly where Orsino goes wrong. Maybe he doesn't make one single mistake. Maybe his whole strategy is wrong, or perhaps...

Perhaps the true reason why elves aren't allowed to become summoners is because they will always be inferior to humans.

Garrett catches the moment when Orsino realizes that his loss is imminent. He visibly panics, pushes Ifrit harder, forces it to fight without regard for its own safety. He is relying on chance now, hoping for a lucky hit that will deal critical damage.

It doesn't come.

When Ifrit falls it does so silently – it is Orsino who gasps and claws at his own chest. By sheer force of will he manages to stay on his feet, for a few seconds at least. Then he crumbles to his knees.

Valefor hovers above him threateningly before Meredith banishes it without moving a muscle. She turns her back on the other summoner, indicating that she has no interest in deciding her opponent's fate. That is Garrett's cue: He rushes forward, but a priest blocks his path. Two others are suddenly behind him, holding onto his arms.

"Your property will be confiscated", they tell him, "and you will be moved to a holding cell while we determine whether an additional fine must be paid for your sacrilege."

At first he doesn't understand. His property...?

The other priests advance on the kneeling elf, and then he gets it. Garrett tries to shake those restraining hands off, but these priests are stronger than he thought: He can't get them off, can't get to his summoner.

Orsino looks up at him then, and their eyes meet briefly. He seems mostly surprised, confused, as if he can't comprehend what just happened. What's going to happen now. He doesn't _see_. Why won't he _see_?

"Run!", he shouts at the same time as someone else yells: "Hey, this one has no collar!"

 _That_ is when Orsino finally seems to remember the situation he's in, but by then it's too late. The people advance on him, and all too soon a wall of bodies blocks Garrett's view of his summoner. There are sounds of struggling, screams.

"The elf's mine!", he shouts, because being confiscated as dangerous property has to be better than to be put down like a savage beast. "I lost the collar, but I swear he's mine! Don't you dare touch him!"

The priests lead him away towards the temple, gently but insistently.

And Garrett has no way of knowing whether the crowd even listened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, I know I've been particularly fast at updating, but this really takes the cake. Almost one year for the second chapter... I wouldn't blame anyone if you didn't stick around this long, but if there's anyone still reading this, I'd like to thank you.  
> Now to address the comments I got for the first chapter.
> 
> @yfly: Thanks for giving this story a go even though you don't know anything about Final Fantasy! I am trying to write this in a way that doesn't leave you with any questions. It was one of my favourite games when it was first released, but I always felt it could be so much better with different main characters...
> 
> @cupofsmiles: I'm glad you liked it so far, and I hope it stays that way. Unfortunately, I fear that ABO might be on hiatus for a while longer. I still have all my notes and I know where I was going with that, but I just can't seem to find the will to continue. I might come back to it once I'm done with this one, but I'm actually planning to get started on the sequel to Conditioning I'm always promising. I'm sorry that's all I can say for sure at the moment, but I assure you I'm not yet done with this ship!
> 
> @eFesti: Your comment actually gave me the push I needed to finish this chapter. For months this chapter has been mostly finished except for their final long conversation, and I finally found the guts to power through despite my writer's block. As a result I feel like I haven't quite reached the strong finish I was aiming for, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> ...I kind of feel like this chapter deserves a trigger warning, but I'm not sure for what. Everything happens off-screen, and nothing gets really graphic. It does get angsty, though. Like, a LOT. All of the time, basically.

 

 

Garrett spends about a week in what the priests call the temple's sole cell. It turns out to be a single room that is much bigger than his hut used to be, and the furniture looks more expensive than anything he's ever seen. They give him food, clean water, and books to stave off boredom. Overall it wouldn't really feel like imprisonment – if it weren't for the two armed guards watching his door at all times. If there is any chance of escape he doesn't see it.

Eventually they just press a signed and stamped paper into his hand, return his weapons to him, and let him go.

The paper explains that his property – _one elf, male, fifty-two years old_ – now belongs to the temple. Its estimated worth (a staggering sum: Garrett wouldn't be able to afford Orsino even if he saved every coin he earns for the next fifty years) explains why the priests chose not to kill the elf for his sin of becoming a summoner. There is another, even bigger sum listed as well: The amount of compensation Garrett must pay for breaking into the temple. Apparently the priests will try to extract some value from his confiscated property in order to lower that sum. If said property expires or is otherwise destroyed before it earns an appropriate amount, a representative from the temple will come see Garrett to demand the rest. Otherwise Garrett may return with this document on a specific date in ten years: Then the rest of his fee will be waived, and his property will be returned to him.

It is all very straight-forward and official-looking. Naturally he tries to find out what exactly they are planning to do with Orsino, but the priests insist that it's none of his business. There is no one else he can ask, either: He doesn't know anyone on this island, and no one has any reason to do him any kindness.

And yet he doesn't have to look for very long. The temple's new acquisition is being advertised all over the village, and everyone's talking about it. No one is being particularly explicit about it, but Garrett can draw his own conclusions from the information available.

Orsino is being rented out by the hour.

Not to Garrett, though, even when he offers twice the usual amount the temple asks for. They know his face, and they don't want to take any unnecessary risks. There must be some other way.

Thankfully it is that day of the week again, and Garrett has an ally in his quest.

"Okay. I get it, I think", Isabella says after he's laid out his plan. "You are going to give me money so I can spend some quality time with your summoner friend. No wait, I don't get it."

"It's not for _that_. I want you to _talk_ to him."

"And what am I supposed to say?"

"Just ask him..."

_Ask him whether it was worth it. Ask him WHY._

"Just ask him whether he still wants to continue his pilgrimage."

"And if he does? What are planning on doing then?"

"I'll figure that out while you're gone."

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

It takes some time for Isabella to see Orsino – the sole elf on the island is in high demand. Luckily Isabella has acquaintances in nearly every port she visits, and by some odd combination of charm and intimidation she manages to get to Orsino the very same day. They only have to wait until evening.

Meanwhile Garrett is idle. He waits by the temple and watches all the other people approaching the priests for an hour with his summoner. They are men like Garrett, mostly – fishermen and sailors, tough and burly. Garrett doesn't like it. The very thought of what these people could do to his slender little elf is driving him crazy.

Apparently the rule that elves aren't allowed inside the temple doesn't apply when they're being – damn.

Rape scenarios are all he can think about.

He imagines things. Imagines pale white legs forcefully pushed apart, greedy hands grabbing at hips, thighs; searching, pushing, groping. He imagines rope, because there is no way Orsino would accept such a treatment willingly. Thin, delicate wrists struggling against their bonds, a black leather collar cutting into the reddened skin of a bruised neck. Orsino would be screaming, surely. The men would try to shut him up, obviously. How? Hands around his neck, a fist to his face, a cock in his mouth. Ah, but Orsino would bite. A victorious, bloody smile, accompanied by a vengeful laugh.

Garrett is one heartbeat away from charging in there – only the knowledge that there is no way this could ever end well is keeping him motionless. He is just one man, after all. What can he do? What should he do? The smart choice is to wait for Isabella, he knows it is, and yet...

Time passes so slowly it's agonizing.

Finally, fortunately, mercifully, it is Isabella's turn. Garrett watches her enter, and silently counts the minutes she spends inside. She returns after exactly nine and a half minutes.

"So? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"What does that mean? You did tell him that I was the one who sent you, right? Did you mention – "

"Garrett", she interrupts him. "He wouldn't say anything. Nothing at all."

"Why not? How did he look? Did they hurt him? Was he – "

" _Garrett_ ", Isabella says with feeling. "Why don't you sit back down for a minute?"

They don't have much time – the captain must get back to her ship if she wants to keep her schedule. They can't just sit down and talk things out while watching the sun set and listening to the seagulls cry. This needs to be quick.

"Listen", Isabella begins. She talks at the horizon, doesn't meet his eyes. "I'm heading out to Luca today. Why don't you come along? You haven't visited your sister in a while, not since she got married, right? She has a cute little kid now from what I hear.  Spend a few days there, get to know your nephew. How does that sound?"

"And just forget about him? Let this go?"

"Well, if you really insist on saving the world, there are always other summoners. That woman and her guardian probably haven't gotten far yet. You might still catch them if you head out with me today."

Garrett just stares at his friend's profile. He has a sudden vision, a memory of a young girl with a cheeky grin already missing a few teeth, proudly proclaiming she will become a pirate one day. But pirates are a thing of story books. How does one become a pirate in a world where most merchants are too scared of Sin to traverse the open seas?

Everyone has to grow up eventually.

The boy Garrett used to be had no such grand ambitions. He wanted to be... not anything, really. He wanted to provide for his family, and he did, for a time. Now, with his parents dead and his siblings scattered all over the world, he must live only for his own sake. He just wants...

"I can't just leave him here, Isabella. He needs me."

That much was obvious from the start, and how could he turn his back on the elf now? After they have come this far? He has already started to burn all bridges behind him: Eventually the people on his island will figure out that he went off with Orsino on his own, and they will resent him for it. There is no turning back anymore.

He turns to Isabella.

"I must ask for one final favor."

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

He makes his move way past midnight when he can be certain most honest men are already fast asleep.

Everything is easier when he doesn't worry about the consequences. The priests have secured the temple somewhat since the last time he broke in, but it's not impossible to enter again. Isabella told him where to look for Orsino, and by some miraculous stroke of luck the door to his room is neither locked nor guarded. Garrett presses his ear to the wood for a few seconds, and when he hears no sounds from the other side he dares to push the door open a little bit.

He sees... not much. A blue carpet and the edge of a bed. There are certain... _instruments_ lying on a table that remind him of torture devices rather than sex toys. He opens the door a bit further, and finally enters.

Orsino is alone.  They have dyed his hair black and cut it so it falls into his face in a way that helps conceal his receding hairline. He is naked apart from a tiny green satin ribbon around his neck.

Garrett had an idea what to expect, but seeing so much bare skin on display is still a little overwhelming. Orsino is slender, mostly devoid of both fat and muscle, his skin so pale that it looks nearly transparent. That much is already a rarity on the outer islands, where people have to work hard and spend too much time out beneath the sun to make a living. The utter lack of body hair is a little startling, but not nearly as much as the utterly flawless, unblemished skin (thank the Maker – he can spot no visible injuries).

Orsino doesn't look his age at all.

And of course Garrett simply can't look away, he has to know: Between slightly parted legs Orsino's cock lies soft and small. Probably an adequate size for an elf like him, as long as one doesn't compare it to a human's. The summoner is not bound to the bed as Garrett feared. It's a little odd, though: Aren't they worried he will run away?

 "Orsino?"

Garrett doesn't call out, he whispers, but the elf doesn't react. Perhaps he is sleeping.

"It's me."

A slight shift, legs rubbing against each other as the elf rolls over onto his side, turning his back on Garrett.

He has no other option now, he has to walk around the bed and get closer.

When he does so he notices that Orsino's eyes are open, but they look resolutely at anything that's not Garrett, even when he gets right up in his face. Does he resent Garrett for leaving him to his fate, for not rescuing him sooner?

"I'm here to get you out. Are you... "

\- _alright_ , is what he wants to say, but that sounds more than just inappropriate. Orsino doesn't appear to be injured, but that doesn't have to mean anything. Each temple has at least one priest capable of casting healing spells: A few broken bones, cuts or burns would have been fixed easily, making it look as if nothing ever happened. The pain would linger for much longer.

The elf turns his head towards him, but his eyes sort of... glide over Garrett. Unfocused, unseeing.

There is something wrong here. Orsino's pupils are wide, the green rings surrounding them nearly invisible. On a whim Garrett waves his hand around close to Orsino's face. No reaction, not even a blink.

The summoner's chest rises and falls with each breath he takes, and he did move earlier, so he has to be alive, but... His mouth twitches slightly, like he is trying to form words, but no sound comes out. Garrett tries to call out to him twice more, but Orsino remains motionless.

He has never seen something like this, has no idea what to do.

He only knows there's something very wrong here.

"I'm going to touch you, alright?"

The elf's skin is oddly clammy when Garrett brushes against his shoulder – Orsino flinches but still doesn't look at him. He remains utterly silent.

Garrett makes a choice then.

He stands up and carefully, very carefully picks his summoner up. All that soft, naked skin on his bare arms is nearly too much. The elf is much lighter than he imagined; it takes almost no effort at all to hold him. Orsino squirms ever so slightly but doesn't resist. In fact he curls up against Garrett's chest, hides his face in his shirt.

It's all wrong.

Then he starts running all the way down to shore.

He remembers that it took him and Orsino nearly two hours to get from the ship to the temple one week ago, but now the path feels incredibly short. The jungle passes by in a blur, just like the village afterwards: He hears monsters growling behind him, imagines them snapping at his feet, hears people shouting, and yet nothing ever catches up to him.

When he reaches the sea, the ship is right there waiting for him. Isabella kept her promise.

Later on Garrett won't be able to explain how he gets on board. There is no plank or anything like it to simply walk across; he must have jumped, or swam, or flown somehow, he just doesn't know.

Either way, all of a sudden he is kneeling on deck, thoroughly drenched in sweat and trying very hard to get his breathing under control. Sailors gather around him and give a ragged cheer when they see what he's brought with him.

"He stole the elf! He stole the elf for us!"

His exhaustion is just beginning to catch up to Garrett – but those words trigger another adrenaline spike. He climbs back to his feet much more effortlessly than he thought possible.

"Hey, hand him over. I didn't get to see him earlier today."

Orsino shifts in his arms ever so slightly, and Garrett holds him even closer to his chest.

The elf isn't safe here. He won't be safe anywhere. They have no allies, no one they can rely on.

Quickly Garrett assesses the situation. There are too many for him to fight, but he might be able to outrun them. Then what? Hide in the jungle like they did on the other island? Ah, but they would still have to get on this ship at some point. How should he do that without the crew noticing him? Now that they all know what Orsino really is? He has to do something, though. He has to...

"Alright, that's enough!"

Isabella's voice cuts through the night like lightning, and everyone turns to her. She has assumed her captain's persona, and when she starts giving orders, her crew instantly disperses to obey her. For Garrett she has an order as well.

"Get the elf to the cabin. Don't let him out of your sight for even a second."

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

"He's been drugged."

Isabella says it as if it's obvious, and maybe it is. No other explanation comes to mind. But still...

"How can you tell?"

"I've heard about it. This is what they do with the disobedient ones, those that can't be trusted to try and please their partners."

Orsino is asleep now – or at least that's what he looks like with his eyes closed, resting almost peacefully on the bed. It's certainly an improvement to his vacant stare from earlier, but Garrett can't seem to rid himself of the tension that has him in its grasp ever since he spotted him in the temple.

"Will he be alright?"

"Garrett, from what I've seen he wasn't alright when you first brought him on my ship."

He tries to scowl at his friend, but the captain has her eyes firmly fixed on the elf. It's strange: Orsino looks so healthy, so... _uninjured_. He looks just like last week. Better, actually. If Garrett didn't know otherwise he would have no reason to think anything was done to him.

There is some evidence, now that he has taken the time to look for it. All across Orsino's neck and shoulders are tiny, red bite marks from what have to be dozens of different people. And despite the drugs he flinches ever so slightly when someone touches his thighs, instinctively trying to press them close together. Garrett wants nothing more than to touch him, to run his fingers along his arm, to stroke his back, to hold his hand, anything to reassure him that it's over now, but he keeps his distance. This feels enough of a violation as it is: Looking down on his sleeping form, naked beneath the flimsy grey blanket, vulnerable, helpless. Orsino would never want anyone to see him like this, he's certain of it.

"Just so you know", Isabella says suddenly, in a tone that sounds uncharacteristically thoughtful coming from her. "Most of the people back home think you've stolen the elf for yourself. You probably shouldn't go back there for a while. Maybe not ever."

Garrett has nothing to say to that. He figured as much. He's not as concerned as he probably should be. That island was his home, and he never really left for longer than a week. He knows everyone by name there, was on friendly terms with everyone, was _fine_ with his life there. Still, he doesn't regret anything. Doesn't miss anything.

That's what he tells himself.

"So you've cleared two temples now. Only seven more to go."

It sounds almost like a threat. Almost like...

"You know he's never going to make it, right?"

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Only when he jerks awake does he realize he's been asleep at all. He is half-sitting, half leaning against the wall of their cabin in direct view of... an empty bed.

Shit.

Garrett gets to his feet, stumbles in the dark (is it _still_ night, or did he miss a whole day?), and rushes outside. It takes some time for him to reorient himself – there are no lights on deck, but thousands of stars illuminate the sky. The sea is calm, their vessel glides almost utterly silent across the water, and there, at the far end of the ship, a lone, slender figure...

He breaks into a run, partly pleased that Orsino is well enough to be up and about, and at the same time utterly terrified that something happened to him while he was sleeping.

The elf turns towards him slowly, and Garrett can barely keep himself from running straight into him in his haste to reach him. He is dressed in Garrett's spare clothes – oddly enough they suit him better than his old robes even though they don't fit him at all. His expression is blank and calculating.

Garrett is not sure when he started being this protective of his summoner; the intensity of the feeling suddenly throws him. He hasn't felt this way since Bethany and Carver left. No, that's not quite right, the elf is not like family to him, but his well-being _does_ matter. He feels responsible for him.

Orsino grips the railing in a way that makes Garrett look at his hands: He is clawing at the wood, curling and uncurling his fingers restlessly, like he can't seem to stop for some reason. It makes Garrett uneasy, like he needs to be on his guard.

Again Garrett wants to ask ' _are you alright_ ', so badly, but even in his head the question sounds stupid. He has to say something else, anything else.

Ah, damn it all.

"Are you alright?"

That question makes the elf stop fidgeting. He straightens, his lips peel back to form the by now familiar snarl – but the caustic remark Garrett has already braced himself for doesn't come.

"I will be."

Some priest once said that summoners are the embodiment of hope, that their conviction proves there is still good in this world. That is why there are statues of them in every temple, at least of the ones who finished their pilgrimage, why every true believer is duty-bound to aid a summoner on their journey. They have to be grateful for their sacrifice. It's what they've been taught.

And yet they've also been taught that elves are –  

"You came for me", Orsino says suddenly, as if his thoughts were running in a similar direction as Garrett's. "I didn't expect you to."

He lets go of the railing and takes a step towards Garrett.

"I... may have misjudged the risks involved when I started my pilgrimage. As it turns out it's not the monsters but the people I have to watch out for." The elf cuts himself off, almost as if he's having difficulty finding the right words. Or as if he's reluctant to continue. "I'm aware that this is not a problem other summoners face, and therefore it wouldn't concern other guardians, but... that's just the way it is. I doubt it will get easier from here on out. So I wanted to ask you..."

He interrupts himself again, and Garrett silently waits for him to continue.

Then, after what feels like an eternity, the elf simply says:

"Do you still want to help me finish my pilgrimage? Get me all the way to Zanarkand?"

Zanarkand is where the final temple is located, where a summoner will gain the ultimate beast to conquer Sin. At the other end of the world. The journey will take seven months, longer if they try to avoid as many major settlements as possible. Reaching their destination will be a death sentence for Orsino – and there are worse fates waiting for him along the way, as they have just learned.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

The question needs to be asked, and it needs to asked now. They are at the very beginning of their journey, and it will only get worse from here on out. It's not too late to turn back.

If Orsino even has anything to go back to.

"Yes. I won't change my mind about this."

And so Garrett knows what his answer is.

"Then I will make sure you get there."

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

Tomorrow their ship will dock in Luca. Orsino is in favor of passing through as quickly as possible; there is no temple in Luca, so there's no point in staying longer than necessary. Garrett suspects there might be another reason as well, one Orsino is less willing to share: Luca is the unofficial capital of the slave trade; they are bought, sold and bred within its walls, and every elf must have spent a few years here at one point in their lives. It's safe to assume that Orsino might have made some unpleasant memories here.

And yet they can't simply go on.

They are out of money, nearly out of supplies. They have to stock up, buy some warmer clothing for the journey to come – but first they need to find a way to earn some coin. In such a big city it shouldn't be too hard for Garrett to find some odd jobs, but –

"There's no time. We've run from two islands, and Luca is obviously the only place we could go. They will be looking for us there."

So they are left with only one option. Garrett hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he has no other choice.

"I know someone in Luca. If I just ask, they will probably give us enough money to continue our journey."

Orsino acquiesces somewhat reluctantly. He has to acknowledge that Garrett's argument is sound, but visibly wishes it wasn't.

They spend the rest of their ride mostly in their cabin, sleep in shifts so that one of them can keep an eye on the door, just in case the sailors are going to try anything. They don't, but it's a relief to see that the elf trusts him enough to sleep in his presence. Back in Garrett's shack he would desperately try to stay awake, would pace until he dropped from exhaustion. He counts this as a sign of trust.

Overall it seems that Orsino has warmed up to him somewhat. They don't talk much, but neither do they shout at each other, and the handful of times Garrett touches him by accident the elf doesn't say anything.

Once they have reached the port the ship will stay there for rest of the day, and Isabella advises them to stay on board until nightfall, just to be on the safe side. But since they can't exactly show up on someone's doorstep in the middle of the night to beg for money, they decide to head out while the crew is still busy unloading the cargo.

The one good thing about Luca is that Orsino doesn't have to hide what he is here. All he has to do is wrap a scarf around his neck to conceal his lack of a collar and they are good to go. There is no reason to hide his face in a city that's full of elves; in fact it might make them look suspicious if he did.

Garrett had a handful of opportunities to see Orsino's face in broad daylight, but now he actually takes the time to study his companion. The elf spent most of their ride trying to wash the dye out of his hair, with some success – the grey is darker than it used to be, but not by much. His eyes flit about nervously, lingering on one person in the crowd before quickly moving on to the next. Garrett asked him whether they might come across someone who would recognize him, and Orsino's response was a cryptic "we'll see." There's obviously something he's worried about, but whatever it is he seems unwilling to share. Even so, as soon as they leave the ship Orsino assumes the act of a devoted slave: He keeps his head down and walks two steps behind Garrett. It is a little disconcerting; every few seconds Garrett wants to look over his shoulder to check whether he's still there.

And then they reach the market.

Garrett thought Orsino was enticing – but maybe that was just because he hadn't seen any other elves before. The last time he came to Luca slaves were being sold within non-descript buildings hidden away in back alleys, not out in the open like this. There's... so much naked flesh to be seen. Their clothing is transparent if it is there at all: Nothing at all is being covered, only accentuated. He doesn't want to look since Orsino might despise him for that, but he simply can't help himself. So many of them, so much younger and happier than the elf following him around. At least they appear to be happy, smiling and calling out for him to come and buy them.

The slavers themselves stay in the background, if they are out in the open at all. Most elves on display try to encourage Garrett to enter small tents or houses, which he assumes is where their masters wait to strike the bargain. One of them is particularly bold: She grasps Garrett's arm with both of hers and tries to lead him inside. Garrett very nearly follows, if only because the feeling of two small, perfect naked breasts pressing against him is enough to short-circuit his brain – but suddenly Orsino weasels his way between them. That is enough to make her recoil, and her flabbergasted expression is enough to tell Hawke that his summoner just did something that was decidedly not slave-like. A few heads turn their way.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry."

And with that he walks off, hoping that Orsino will follow.

Elves don't age the way humans do, but when he can actually compare Orsino to these ones, it's obvious that his summoner  would never be placed among them. He looks too tired, too worn-out; and maybe that's why many eyes linger on him for a second too long. Oddly enough he is one of a kind in a city that's teeming with elves: No one else dresses like him – because why bother buying an elf if you can't afford to clothe him properly? – and no other elf, neither the ones for sale nor those casually accompanying their masters, appears to be anywhere near his age. It makes Garrett uneasy – they are sticking out like sore thumbs – and he can't help a small sigh of relief when they finally leave the busiest part of the city behind them.

Their destination is a large manor on top of a hill overlooking the ocean. It is a perilous spot – when Sin attacks it usually comes from the sea, so this would be one of its first targets. But in people's everyday lives, Sin is just a distant concept, one the people don't really think about on a daily basis unless they lost friends or relatives to the beast. Luca has been lucky these past few years – the last attack happened before Garrett was born – so it wouldn't be surprising if people had become complacent.

His knock is answered not by the lord of the house, but by one of his slaves: A young elvhen girl with black hair and green eyes in a short dark dress. That is unexpected – he needs a second to get his bearings. Garrett has been here only once or twice, so many years ago that he wonders whether he'll still be welcome.

"Good morning, my name is –"

"Oh, I recognize you from the paintings! Please come in, Master Hawke."

That is a little surprising – there are _paintings_ of him? Why? For what purpose? – but he doesn't resist when the girl ushers him inside.

Just as he passes the threshold there is a whispered, venomous echo of _Master Hawke_ somewhere behind him.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

It's easy once he gets past the embarrassment and shame of begging his little sister for money. Bethany doesn't ask what he needs it for, tries not to make him feel bad about it, makes polite conversation whenever the silence threatens to turn oppressive.

She doesn't ask him why he never comes to visit, why he doesn't write. Her husband is at least polite if not outright friendly, even though Garrett was not exactly supportive of their marriage in the past. He didn't disapprove of him exactly, but the thought of his little sister moving so far away from him had bothered him at the time.

They treat Orsino like the slave they expect him to be, with a condescending kindness that makes Garrett feel ill at ease. Their own slaves appear healthy and comfortable with their lot. Nobody asks Hawke how he acquired his elf.

His nephew is a surprise, though. It feels like it was just yesterday when he got Bethany's letter informing him of the child's birth, so Garrett expected a baby. Instead there is a three-year-old running around his legs and babbling nonsense.

It's nice. He almost wants to stay longer.

And that's even before they bring out the food.

Garrett is used to surviving mostly on fish, bread and fruit: Meat is a luxury he could afford only occasionally and since it had to be brought by ship the few bits he could get his hands on were dry and salted. As a result what is probably a normal dinner for his sister becomes a lavish feast for him.

Unfortunately, dinner comes with its own problems.

"Is everything alright?"

Bethany's question is directed at Garrett, even though Orsino is its cause. At first he doesn't realize what she's talking about – then his brother-in-law nods toward Garrett's empty glass demonstratively, meeting Orsino's eyes on purpose.

The whole day Bethany's slave have been working in the background, acting as they probably always do around guests. Meanwhile Orsino kept his distance, remained standing a few steps behind Garrett, a silent obstacle that frequently disrupted the paths of the other elves. It didn't cause much irritation earlier when they were just sitting and talking – there wasn't much Orsino could contribute then – but attending one's master during meal times is one of a slave's simplest duties and one they can perform even in another's house. Garrett glances back over his shoulder at him and is greeted by a raised eyebrow.

He could ask Orsino to fill his glass. Or he could just tell the truth.

Tell his sister that he is a guardian now. That Orsino is not his slave, but the summoner he has to protect. That they are on the run from nearly everyone Garrett has ever known. That he is about to set out on a journey that will probably end with his death.

No, he just can't bear the thought of causing her grief. Nothing the elf will inflict on him for this slight could compare to the pain his sister's tears would cause him.

"Would you?"

Orsino doesn't move, and for a second Garrett is convinced he won't do it – then he steps forward. He takes his sweet time reaching for the pitcher, and when he looks at Garrett there is a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

It could be a deliberate action on his part, a small show of defiance, but Orsino doesn't move with the effortless grace Bethany's slaves display – or maybe he just isn't used to serving people this way. Not for the first time Garrett wonders just what Orsino was used for when he was still a slave.

Either way conversation picks up once more, and the incident is quickly forgotten.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

He doesn't have to wait long for Orsino's revenge.

They get the money easily, but Bethany refuses to let him leave quite so soon. His sister and two slaves escort Garrett to a guest room that's nice and clean even though it looks like it hasn't seen much use lately – they still insist the room must be dusted and the sheets changed, but it should be ready for him by nightfall. They try to lead Orsino in a different direction, probably towards the mansion's basement where the other elves sleep, but Orsino refuses to follow them. He offers the one explanation they can't argue with.

"I must attend to my master's needs at night."

He delivers that line with a nervous glance in Bethany's direction, and Garrett' kind, generous sister immediately picks up on his feigned discomfort. In return she fixes Garrett with the disapproving glare she learned from their mother; she clearly doesn't like the implication that Orsino's supposed duties extend to the bedroom.

"I don't – "

"Not in my house. Not under the same roof where my son sleeps. Do you understand, Garrett?"

"I _don't_ – "

"I will not argue with you about this. In your home you can do whatever you want with him, but as long as you're here he will sleep in the basement with our servants."

Just like her husband, Bethany avoids calling her elves slaves. The word 'servant' feels dishonest somehow – they aren't paid for their work, cannot leave if they want to, wear thick dark leather collars that look obscene on their slender necks. And now his sister assumes that Garrett is fucking Orsino, wasn't even surprised or shocked at the implication, accepted it at face value.

Was she always like this, or did she change after moving here?

Or is Garrett the one whose way of thinking is odd?

When they were young they used to fantasize about owning slaves one day. Bethany had always been the one to scold Garrett and Carver whenever their ideas became too graphic. Whereas the boys were very sure what they wanted from their imaginary slave girls, Bethany seemed uncomfortable with the thought of owning a sentient being. She used to say that she wanted a girl her age who would braid her hair and help her dress and who she could talk to – like a friend or a sister rather than a slave. Garrett liked that innocent way of thinking and how it made him question his own thoughts. If there was anyone who could understand what he was doing, why he was willing to help Orsino when no one else would, if there was anyone at all who could explain to Garrett just what the hell he was thinking even though he couldn't do it himself, he was certain that person would be Bethany.

Now he isn't so sure anymore.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

They still have some time until nightfall, so Garrett decides to head out and check out the market once more. He is on his own – before Garrett could suggest it Orsino himself opted to stay behind at the mansion (and that's odd in and of itself; every minute Orsino spends out in the open is a chance for someone to recognize him, but leaving Garret's side doesn't feel like the smartest choice, even though it probably is).

He enjoys the solitude more than he thought he would. He is still constantly worrying about his elf, about their journey, about their pursuers, about everything; but those worries feel distant now that there is no immediate danger. He is a stranger in this city, no one suspicious is by his side, and Orsino is safe with his sister.

While he's walking he realizes that he is standing taller, his strides are wider. He feels lighter somehow, lighter than he has in days, and suddenly he realizes: This is it.

The last safe haven. The final peaceful day. One last calm before the storm. Tomorrow they will be off into an unknown future. He has never ventured beyond Luca's walls, has no idea what awaits them out there. He won't come back anytime soon, if he returns at all.

He is in the mood to do something stupid, something irresponsible and reckless, simply because this is his last chance to do so. He still has to buy supplies, yes, but he has time, enough time to waste a few hours in a tavern or at the arena. If there is one thing this city doesn't lack it's entertainment, and he has enough coin to try a few things out.

Enough coin to buy himself an elf whore. For a night anyway.

And he would be lying if he said he isn't tempted. All his life he has been told that fucking an elf is simply mind-blowing, better than anything else he will ever experience, and he wants it. Has wanted it since he was old enough to know what sex is.

And the elves are gorgeous, the men and women alike. None of them share Orsino's haunted look, that half-mad expression that reminded Garrett of a starving beast. He pities them in a distant way, doesn't feel too affected by their fate. He could fuck one of them.

He doesn't. His thoughts keep drifting to Orsino, and suddenly his conscience does get the better of him.

In the end he doesn't do anything entertaining. By evening he finds himself in the small shop of a beardless dwarf, inspecting weapons and armor. New equipment for himself is easily found, as well as a staff for Orsino, but getting clothes that suit the elf will be a challenge. The merchant has been friendly and fun so far, so Garrett decides to just ask.

"Are there any clothes for elves that actually cover some skin?"

The dwarf chuckles softly. "What, don't tell me you actually managed to find an ugly one?"

"Not... quite. He's just a bit older, and I want something that suits him."

Something occurs to Garrett then, something he feels he should investigate. He must be careful not to give too much away, though. He keeps his eyes fixed on the sword he's decided he's going to buy. Perhaps this will seem like a casual question if he doesn't face the merchant, like he's just making conversation.

"I just arrived in Luca a few days ago, but come to think of it, I haven't seen a single elf who looked older than thirty. Where do they hide the older ones?"

"You're better off asking someone else about that. I don't deal in people."

Coming from a human, that statement would at the very least cause raised eyebrows and at worst result in an interrogation by the priesthood – coming from a dwarf it isn't all that surprising. The Maker has created humans to rule over the inferior races, giving them the right and even the duty to govern and guide them. That part of the faith has led to the Exalted March against the elves, and it has justified their status as slaves to this day. But in the same manner it could also be applied to dwarves or qunari. As a result both races usually keep their distance from humans, even though relations are officially peaceful. The dwarves' greed led them to Luca since it offers many opportunities for trade, but Garrett doubts humans would likewise be welcome in a dwarven settlement.

Still, that sounded like a clear dismissal – but also like this dwarf might be able to relate to Garrett's situation. If he can convince the merchant they are kindred spirits, he might get more information out of him.

Garrett turns to face the merchant and is greeted by a small, strained smile and dark, cautious eyes. The man is clearly wary of him, suspects something. Apparently he already gave away too much.

Earlier that day he overheard whispers on the market – of a runaway slave and the blasphemer sheltering him.

He doesn't dare to risk it. So instead he just pays for the goods he's chosen and leaves without another word.

Or at least he tries to do so.

"Keep your elf away from the factories. Just in case."

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

It takes him a while to decipher the dwarf's meaning. There are no factories in Luca, at least not in the traditional sense. There is only one thing that is produced in this city, and to create it one doesn't need expensive machines and an army of workers.

One only needs two elves, a male and a female one, and a little patience.

The breeding facilities are located at the very edge of the city, as far removed from the bustling market as possible. They are hoping to attract a different kind of customer here, one who wants more of his slaves than just good looks and tight holes.

Why settle for a pretty face when you can call a prince or princess your own whose lineage can be traced all the way back to the last king the elves ever had? Why buy a normal one if you can have a mage? Why buy an elf at all if you can simply bring your own elf woman and come collect her once she's been bred?

They also sell them here, and they sell them young: The mages as soon as their powers manifest, the others even earlier. It seems it has its advantages to be able to train your elf right from birth by yourself. They sell them with certificates to explain their heritage, going back more than ten generations.

Watching a breeding is not only allowed but encouraged: That way there are witnesses who can prove that the supposed heritage is genuine.

Garrett has an extremely bad feeling about this. A feeling that only gets worse when he reaches the mages for sale.

Out of perhaps thirty children, nearly a dozen faces stand out to him. He ends up confirming five: Five children between six and twelve, who have different mothers but the same father. Mages are rare, and the names he sees keep repeating.

Now he has his answer.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

He returns long after dusk, but thankfully there is still one person awake to let him in.

"Your sister had a lot of questions for me once you were gone. Some of the things I made up seemed to upset her, but I assumed you wouldn't mind."

He does mind, but probably not as much as he should. She would have questions for him tomorrow if they were to stay that long, but once again they aren't planning to deal with the consequences of their actions. Before they came here they agreed to slip away in the night, so whatever questions Bethany might have will never be answered.

There is another conversation he needs to have now, but he won't have it in the hallway.

No one is around to stop them as they both head into Garrett's guest room. Orsino eyes the various bags Garrett is carrying with barely veiled disdain before rifling through the nearest one. His face falls even further when he finds the robes Garrett ended up picking for him: They should fit him just fine, but they are bright and colorful and clearly intended for a woman.

"We need to talk."

The words don't come easily – after all it's not like they really _need_ to talk about this.

He doesn't have to know Orsino's story. He asked, and Orsino refused to answer. That is his right, and if Garrett happened to learn something his summoner didn't want to share he should admit that, apologize and move on. He shouldn't keep digging.

Still he _wants_ to talk about this. All he has at this point are assumptions – he wants to know the truth.

"Why are you doing this?"

Orsino deflects the way he always does, but this time Garrett doesn't drop the topic. He doesn't how to bring this up delicately, so he doesn't.

"I know who your masters are, and I know they aren't dead. What I don't know is how you got out, and why."

"So?"

Garrett sighs. Of course the elf would be contrary.

"I just want to understand why you're doing this. I'm risking my life alongside yours, and I still don't know what for."

"Defeating Sin will benefit everyone. Do you need a better reason than that?"

"I want to know _your_ reason."

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

It takes a lot more cajoling, but in the end Orsino relents. Once he's gotten started he can't seem to stop himself. The words just come pouring out of him.

"Most of their stock gets sold, but every few years they pick a few elves to keep up the supply, mostly those with valuable hereditary traits, like magic. They couldn't find a buyer for me until I came of age, and since I have the right pedigree they decided to keep me for breeding.

"I couldn't believe my luck. Regular meals and no painful or difficult duties. It was more than I dared to hope for. And the duties I did have, well, I won't deny it. I loved it. I would stay with one woman for about a week, followed by a week off, followed by a week with a different woman. As an elf you quickly learn to only watch out for yourself, and I did just that. I didn't care for any of the women I was with, and they didn't care for me. Mostly both of us were focused on doing our duty to the best of our ability, and that was that. Occasionally I got paired with a girl who hadn't been with a man before or who didn't want to have a child, and sometimes they would cry the whole time. It never bothered me for long, and I rarely talked to them outside of simple instructions. I never wondered what happened to them after they left. It didn't concern me.

"I didn't start wondering until I was well into my thirties. When you do this long enough you notice some recurring faces. There was this one woman they sent to me four times over the course of ten years. They wouldn't have kept pushing us together if the previous breedings hadn't been successful, so I knew I had at least three children with her. And once I realized that I began thinking.

"I saw some of the younger children and wondered whether any of them were mine. There was this one boy who had to be my son – I never found out for sure, but he looked just me when I was that age – and I just had to find out who they would sell him to. I didn't, I never even learned whether he inherited my magic, and it kept me up for weeks. Then there were two girls, twins, I wasn't so sure about them, but I was equally invested in their fate. They got sent to the pits which I knew was a death sentence. I was devastated.

"Most of us have such lapses. It's usually worse for the women because they actually got to see the kids for a time. When you're a man they don't tell you anything, so it's probably easier. Most of us go back to being their usual obedient selves after a while, but for some reason these thoughts never left me. I kept wondering how many children I had, how they were being treated, how many of them had died already. In the end I decided it didn't matter. None of them would have much of a future anyway, and there was nothing I could do about that. They would always be slaves, and as such would always be at the mercy of their masters. Unless that changed, there would be no hope for them. I couldn't even help them because I had no idea who and where they were. And I wanted to help them all, not just a few. So I thought all of it had to change."

That is where Orsino falters for the first time. He has been sitting on the edge of the bed while he spoke, staring resolutely at the floor; now he throws a nervous glance in Garrett's direction as if to check whether he's still listening. Eventually he continues.

"So I thought we shouldn't keep living like this. We should be free."

Garrett can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like. For some reason his thoughts keep wondering to his own father – this larger-than-figure who died before his children were old enough to understand he was just a man who didn't have all the answers. Back when Malcolm was alive there was no cause for worry because he would always keep them safe. Even if Sin itself had shown up on their shores, Garrett is certain he would have trusted his father to protect him.

In the world Garrett grew up, Orsino's story has no place. It just doesn't match. It makes no sense – never seeing your father, never finding out who your children are? Nothing in his life would have worked out if he hadn't had his family. Garrett himself wouldn't be the man he is today.

That's why he understands why Orsino reached that conclusion.

The way he is stressing it makes it sound like some great revelation, but isn't it obvious to want to abolish slavery when you're the slave and not the master? Honestly he would have been surprised if Orsino felt differently. Then again, he was probably taught to accept his lot in life, just like Garrett was taught to accept his place in the world.

It took Orsino a whole lifetime to come to this conclusion. And suddenly it does sound enormous: Realizing that the world shouldn't go on this way and knowing you're one of the few who feels that way. A lonely choice, and therefore not an easy one.

"But what does that have to do with being a summoner?"

If he wants to fight slavery he should join the wild elves in Macalania. For decades there have been stories of merchants and travelers getting lost in the ancient forest that was once home to Orsino's people. Lately that number has been growing steadily, and some people speculate that it's only a matter of time until the elves start waging war against their former masters. That is where Garrett would go if he were in Orsino's situation.

But the elf just smiles sadly.

"How should elves win a war against humans when we've already lost once, at the height of our strength? What can one man do to change the world? Nothing. That's what I thought for the longest time. But there _have_ been individuals who've changed the world, who've _saved_ it even. If I can prove that I can do it too, that an elf can complete his pilgrimage and defeat Sin with the Maker's blessing against all odds – how can they call us the inferior race again? Things might not change overnight, but my sacrifice should at least cause some people to question their beliefs. Maybe men like you will come and aid us in time. Even if my children won't live to see it, my grandchildren might.

"That's why they all need to know, why I'll continue to reveal myself at every temple we visit. They must see that there's an ownerless elf gained the favor of their divine beasts. They must know it was me who defeated Sin, me and no one else. Otherwise it's all pointless."

It's not an entirely ridiculous idea. If he really does complete his pilgrimage – the very thought of which defies the Chant – the people would start doubting the words of the priesthood. The Divine would be pressed to come up with an explanation for this seemingly impossible occurrence. Orsino's plan has the potential to shake the very foundation of their faith. It might be enough to change the elves' lot, or it might not be. But it will be bigger and stronger than anything else other people have tried before.

It has just one possibly fatal flaw.

"You see how this could backfire, don't you? If humans learn that elves can become summoners, they might see this an opportunity. Instead of becoming sacrifices themselves, they could simply order their slaves to undertake the trials of a pilgrimage. Instead of hoping for volunteers they could just send one elf after another to their doom. They could – "

Then, an incredible thought.

"They could break the spiral. As soon as Sin returned, they could send another elf to kill him again. They could make the absence of Sin consistent. They could create a... an Eternal Calm."

The Calm is what they call the time between Sin's death and his resurrection – the world's short reprieve in-between the senseless killing. To imagine a world where no one has to fear Sin ever again because there is always a summoner standing at the ready to fight him makes Garrett's head spin.

It would also render Orsino's sacrifice meaningless, no, worse: He would be dooming his race instead of saving it.

"I know."

There is no surprise, no anger, only calm resignation.

"I've thought about that as well. The fact that you came up with this idea so quickly is actually quite frightening. But there's nothing else, Garrett. Either your people will realize we're not animals or they won't. All I can do is try to push them in one direction."

_Because Orsino won't be around to see the aftermath._

All he can do is hope for the best, and it is a flimsy hope. A shot in the dark. So much of his plan hinges on something he can't control. The generations to come will either praise or curse his name, and there's nothing he can do about that.

Whatever Garrett expected, this wasn't it.

Every summoner has a reason to wish Sin dead, but this is much heavier than that.

Orsino turns to look at him, his face more open and vulnerable than ever before.

"Having you around, a human, might actually make things worse. People are already saying that I'm your slave, that you're the one who's making me do this, but I can't – I won't make it on my own. I keep thinking that I'm doing this all wrong and I – I'm terrified, Garrett."

And there's nothing, nothing at all Garrett can say to that. The words just won't come. Every reassurance he might make would just sound hollow. Instead he crosses the room until he's standing in front of Orsino.

The elf looks up at him with something akin to hunger in his eyes; something raw and desperate, something hopeful and scared at the same time. Garrett sits down next of him and takes one of those thin, bony hands into his.

They sit like that until they decide it's time to leave.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

They head out in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to anyone. Even after midnight the city isn't quiet: Lone elves are still wandering around, calling out to Garrett to spend the night with them. He sees it now, how Orsino's eyes linger on every face that bears the slightest resemblance to his, how he visible forces himself to turn away before he can keep going.

They turn their backs on this city, never to return.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to hear what you thought about Orsino's backstory. I wanted to come up with something original and in-character, but I'm not sure whether I managed that. As always I'd love some feedback!
> 
> What you can expect from the next chapter (or maybe the next two chapters):
> 
> \- Fenris (because when I'm writing about elves and slavery, how could I leave out Fenris?)  
> \- another confrontation with Meredith  
> \- Carver's fate  
> \- sex (yes, they've been working up to that, even if it doesn't look like it)

**Author's Note:**

> What you can expect from the next chapter:
> 
> \- Some of Orsino's backstory  
> \- Luca, the capital of the slave trade  
> \- Bethany's fate
> 
> ... If you want to see a next chapter, that is. I'm really in love with this idea, but I'm aware that both games are fairly old now and Orsino is not a popular character. Tell me what you think. Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
